the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen Wells
|species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.88 meters |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes=Black |skin=Brown |cyber= |era= |affiliation=*U.S. GovernmentTales of the Police Grand Army **Concision air team *Police Grand Army **Cobalt Squadron **Blue Squadron |masters= |apprentices= }} Ellen Wells (d. 1990) was a talented but reckless female P-80 winger pilot who worked for the Police Grand Army. Wells flew with Blue Squadron during the assault on the First NoHead Base, but was shot down trying to destroy the superweapon. During her final battle, she flew under the callsign Blue Six. Biography Ellen Wells was an extremely skilled, though occasionally reckless, P-80 winger pilot in 1990. The female pilot was known for her superb abilities in the cockpit and for her trouble remembering that a squadron relies on teamwork. She came from the province Manitoba. During that time, Ellen Wells was a member of the Government Defense Starfleet's precision air team alongside pilots Joseph Stikera, Zoe Bangel, Laney and Cooper Wexley, which flew mostly patrol missions and air shows. Stationed in main hangar of Zira's Palace in Arizona, Wells and the others grew bored with the assignment. When it became clear that Strikera was involved in a greater cause, Wells and the other pilots expressed a desire to become part of it as well. Months later, Wells became a police officer and a member of the Police Grand Army, upon being discovered by Sheriff Missile himself. Wells flew with the Grand Army's Cobalt Squadron during the First NoHead War. The conflict came to a head in 1990 when the NoHeads revealed their new superweapon, installed within their headquarters, by destroying the Republic capitals. After the destruction, Wells joined in the briefing about the NoHead Base with the other pilots and Sheriff Missile's handpicked staff at their station. During the battle against the superweapon before it could fire at the police station, Wells flew with Blue Squadron with the callsign Blue Six. He joined in the final run against the superweapon's thermal oscillator led by Black Leader Saul Cameron. Wells' craft was subsequently shot down during the run by ground fire. Although she was killed, the Police Grand Army succeeded in destroying the NoHead Base. Physical description Wells stood 1.8 meters tall. Her hair was brown. She wore the standard police pilot flightsuit, with flight vest, ejection harness, boots, and life support equipment, and gauntlets. She also sported a bronze police badge. Her specially-modified helmet sported the police badge, yellow-and-black checkerboard pattern, and Canadian lettering. The phrase "Born to ill" was written on the side alongside the unit insignia for Cobalt Squadron. Personality and traits As a pilot, Wells was skilled at the controls, but occasionally acted recklessly and without the support of her teammates, since she preferred to fly by herself. When her fellow precision air team pilots commented on how Stikera appeared to be doing important work, Wells added that whatever it was, it was more important than the team flying air shows. Despite Wells' preference for flying solo, during the attack on the NoHead Base, she responded promptly to Black Leader Cameron's orders to form up alongside Blue Four, Elmo. Following their initial bombing run on the oscillator, Wells commented that their barrage had produced no effect. Possessions Wells wore the standard police pilot flightsuit, with flight vest, ejection harness, boots, and life support equipment, and gauntlets. Her specially-modified helmet sported the police insignia, yellow-and-black checkerboard pattern, and Canadian lettering. Weaponry She also carried a Glie-44 pistol. Behind the scenes Ellen Wells appears in the 2016 The Super Babies release . Wells is one of the pilots to appear in the "P-wingers Prepare for Liftoff" deleted scene, which features the police pilots taking off for the NoHead Base battle. The character was first revealed on , released in advance of the book. Appearances * * Sources * Notes and references Category:1990 deaths Category:American individuals Category:Blue Squadron (police) personnel Category:Deaths by explosion Category:Females Category:First War casualties Category:Fobbles Category:Heroines Category:Pilots Category:Police Grand Army members Category:Police officers Category:Unmarried individuals